


Russingon art dump

by BabyImDead



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bottom Fingon, Fanart, Finno getting it, Hair Pulling, M/M, Nudity, Top Maitimo, and me getting that serotonin, before thangorodrim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyImDead/pseuds/BabyImDead
Summary: The things I don't have the balls to post on twitter/tumblr as CosmicGong... might make nsfw accounts later, meanwhile, here's this. Thank you all for your support! Lots of love <3
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo
Comments: 15
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

______________________________________________________________________________


	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lazy sketches.

  



End file.
